pachirapong1999fandomcom-20200213-history
Duchess
She is the main characters from "The Aristocats". *Duchess Played Ariel in The Little Mer-Alley Cat, The Little Mer-Alley Cat II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Alley Cat III: Duchess' Beginning *Duchess Played Jenny McBride in The Secret of NIMH II: Thomas O'Malley to the Rescue *Duchess Played Teen Tanya in An American Tail: Oliver Goes West *Duchess Played Adult Nala in The Alley Cat King, The Alley Cat King II: Thomas O'Malley's Pride and The Alley Cat King 1 1/2 *Duchess Played Sawyer in Alley Cat Don't Dance *Duchess Played Bo Peep in Animal Story, Animal Story 2 and Animal Story 3 *Duchess Played Princess Atta in An Animal's Life *Duchess Played Princess Jasmine in Thomas O'Malleyladdin, Thomas O'Malleyladdin II: The Return of Cat R. Waul and Thomas O'Malleyladdin and the King of Thieves *Duchess Played Chicha in The Mouse's New Groove and The Mouse's New Groove 2: Baloo's New Groove *Duchess Played Esmeralda in The Bear of Notre Dame and The Bear of Notre Dame 2 *Duchess Played Belle in Beauty and the Ogre, Beauty and the Ogre: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Ogre: Duchess's Magic World *Duchess Played Mrs. Brown in Basilton *Duchess Played Lady in Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley and Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley II: Oliver's Adventures *Duchess Played Sasha in All Cats Go to Heaven and All Cats Go to Heaven 2 *Duchess Played Goldie in O'Malley-A-Doodle *Duchess Played Megara in Thomas O'Malleycules *Duchess Played Rapunzel in Tangled (Pachirapong1999's Style) *Duchess Played Anna in Frozen (Pachirapong1999's Style) *Duchess Played Cinderella in Duchella, Duchella II: Dreams Come True, Duchella III: A Twist in Time and Duchella (2015) *Duchess Played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (Pachirapong1999's Animal Style) *Duchess Played Maleficent in Duchficent *Duchess Played Ellie in Animal Age 2: The Meltdown, Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Elephants and Animal Age 4: Continental Drift *Duchess Played Jewel in Rio (Pachirapong1999's Style) and Rio 2 (Pachirapong1999's Style) *Duchess Played Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (Pachirapong1999's Animal Style) *Duchess Played Alice in Duchess in Wonderland *Duchess Played Thumbelina in Duchlina *Duchess Played Orge Fiona in Thomas O'Malley (Shrek), Thomas O'Malley 2 (Shrek 2), Thomas O'Malley the Third and Thomas O'Malley Forever After *Duchess Played Tiana in The Female Cat and the Rabbit *Duchess Played Celia Mae in Animal, Inc. *Duchess Played Sally Carrera in Animals (Car) and Animals 2 (Car 2) *Duchess Played Dory in Finding Oliver (Pachirapong1999's Style) *Duchess Played Adult Faline in Oliver (aka Bambi) *Duchess Played Wendy Darling in Basil Pan (Pachirapong1999's Style) and Basil Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Duchess Played Maggie in Home on the Paris *Duchess Played Bear Nita in Brother Cat 2 *Duchess Played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic and My Little Animal: Equestria Girls *Duchess Played Minnie Mouse in Thomas O'Malley, Basil and Baloo: The Three Musketeers *Duchess Played Dusty in Tomto III: Wings of Change *Duchess Played Jane Porter in Thomas O'Malleyzan *Duchess Played Master Tigress in Kung Fu Bear and Kung Fu Bear 2 *Duchess Played Cindy Bear in Hey There, It's Thomas O'Malley! Relatives *Danny (father) *Sawyer (mother) *Lulu Caty (youngest sister) *Tiger (father-in-law) *Miss Kitty (mother-in-law) Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Cats Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Disney Characters Category:White Characters Category:Animals Category:Cartoons Category:Characters